1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular navigation system for guidance at a road branch point, and a storage medium containing a computer program for the same.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, there have been proposed a variety of route guidance systems for ensuring a smooth run on an unfamiliar route. Route guidance systems are enabled by inputting a destination after which a route is computed and guidance is provided along roads to be followed to the destination. If there is a rotary on the route, the route guidance system directs the driver by a direction to be taken by the exit road from the rotary relative to the entrance road to the rotary.
However, these directions are sometimes difficult or confusing to follow since the position of the exit from the rotary can be different from the direction of the exit road relative to the entrance road to the rotary. It is even more difficult to follow directions for a U-turn.